


Four Ways to Change a Scene

by viciouswishes



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-31
Updated: 2004-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-15 10:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13029108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: For: djilanaSetting: During-“Seeing Red”Request: Spuffy and make the rape scene happy.





	Four Ways to Change a Scene

I. She’s on the floor, struggling against Spike. In this moment, she thinks of a lot of things. She thinks of what she’s done, how wrong and how right Spike felt. How she’s going to be disgusted with herself. She needs…

Her knee makes hard contact with his groin. She hears a crunch and his scream as he moves off her, clutching his crotch.

 

II. She knows he’s standing behind her. Her senses tell her before he speaks.

“Buffy…”

She looks up from turning on the bathwater. Her hand reaches toward her mouth, and she starts giggling. “What are you wearing?” She hasn’t laughed in a long time, and it feels so good.

Spike frowns. “Wash day.” His hands run over the brightly colored Hawaiian shirt. “Never returned these to Xander.”

 

III. Spike’s hands hurt her as they dig in. “You love me.”

“I wish that Drusilla had never sired you,” Buffy grunts as she pushes him off her.

“Wish granted.” Anyanka appears in the corner in a cloud of gray smoke. But Spike stays corporal with his back against the bathtub. “Dammit, Spike; just how many sires do you have?”

 

IV. “Stop it.” Buffy pushes Spike off the top of her. “God, you’re so demanding of attention.” She turns toward the partially cracked door. “Dawn!”

Dawn peers from around the corner. “Yeah. Spike,” she laughs. “Come here, boy.” She grabs the golden lab’s collar and drags him out of the bathroom. “He does seem rather overly attached to you.”

“You can say that again.” Buffy wipes the dog drool off her face and continues preparing her bath.


End file.
